Of Fluff and Stuff
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia's discovered a new potion to create the best possible marshmallows for hot cocoa, but unfortunately for her, the potion may work a little too well. *for MarionetteJ2X on her birthday*


Of Fluff and Stuff

Summary: Sofia's discovered a new potion to create the best possible marshmallows for hot cocoa, but unfortunately for her, the potion may work a little too well. *for MarionetteJ2X on her birthday*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Happy Birthday, MarionetteJ2X! Because you love fluff so much, this title (and content) is just for you, and for anyone else who loves fluff in any capacity! It's short but sweet…just like marshmallows. lol 😊 Enjoy!

Note: There's a poll on my profile if you would like to take a look and vote. Thanks!

*Story*

"Mm, this is so good," Sofia sighed as she sipped some of her hot cocoa as she watched the snow cascading to the ground outside through Cedric's window. "I'm glad _you_ know how to make hot cocoa, Mr. Cedric. Everyone else tries, but no one's compares with yours."

He smirked as he sipped some of his own drink. "What do you want?" he asked soon after, sensing an underlining favor in her voice.

"Nothing…definitely not fishing for clues about my Wassailia gift." She grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Amusing, Sofia, but you know as well as I do that your gift is _always_ a surprise until Wassailia. You'll find out what it is when we get to Avalor." He blinked as she gasped.

"Is it a scepter like Princess Elena uses?"

The sorcerer laughed and shook his head. "Absolutely not. You're lucky I'm comfortable with your use of a wand during our lessons. If you were to have your own scepter, I just imagine all the chaos that would ensue…and not just because it's _you_ using it…"

"Hmm… I'm just not sure what it could possibly be this year." She rested her head against her hand as she stirred a cinnamon stick into her hot cocoa.

"Good. I intended it to be that way." He grabbed a few marshmallows from a bowl between them and dropped some into his cup before doing the same to hers.

Sofia glanced toward the bowl and smiled mischievously before glancing at her friend. "Do you still have some of that enlarging potion?"

Cedric nodded and passed her the vial without even thinking. "You know, I hear Avalor has a splendid holiday display in the—wait, why did you want an enlarging potion?" He gasped when he realized he was already too late, as Sofia was pouring some of the potion onto the marshmallows. "Sofia, no!"

Before they could react, the marshmallows grew to about a hundred times their size, filling the workshop with their fluffy, sugary goodness. Of course, the one problem with marshmallows was—

"Ahh, why are they so sticky?!" Sofia complained as she pulled her hair away from one of the overbearing marshmallows.

"Marshmallows have _always_ been sticky," Cedric countered with a cross look. "Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted my marshmallows to be a little bit bigger. You know, like the size of a small cake." She grinned sheepishly. "These are more Amber-Style-Cake-Sized, and too much of anything is not always a good thing…"

"You don't say." Cedric rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand, shoving a looming marshmallow away before eliminating the sugary invaders. "There. Better." He then used his wand to get rid of any residue left behind.

"Aww."

The sorcerer gave his apprentice a curious look. "What is it?"

She pouted. "Now I don't have any more for my hot cocoa."

He frowned. " _Six_ isn't enough?!"

The princess grinned. "You can never have enough marshmallows, Mr. Cedric!" She then paused and laughed uneasily. "Well… Actually, I guess you can." She snickered as he smiled and shook his head. "So about my Wassailia gift…"

"Forget it, Sofia. You'll find out what it is just like everyone else: on Wassailia Day, and not a day sooner."

Sofia sighed dramatically. "Okay, fine. I tried." She then grinned at him. "If that's how it's going to be, then _you_ can't know about _your_ Wassailia gift until then either."

Cedric smiled at her reasoning. "I'm shaking with disappointment," he remarked sarcastically yet calmly, smirking as she seemed to grow more frustrated. "Right then, my dear. I think that's enough sugar for you tonight." He grabbed her now-empty cup and set it aside. "You're getting both hyper and grumpy at the same time."

"So… I'm turning into Wormwood?" She laughed as her friend rolled his eyes. "Maybe not that bad…"

The sorcerer chuckled before passing her a book. "Now then…onto our lessons?"

Sofia grinned and accepted the book happily. "Let's do it."

The end


End file.
